Behind the Yellow Curtain
by SWAC4Life
Summary: He told her that he loved her and would never leave her. Then, when she needed him the most, he unintentionally abandoned her and stomped over her heart. And she didn't see any point left in living. Sonny and Chad. One-shot.


(A/N): My first one-shot! Yay! :) I have to say that it's kind of (okay, REALLY) sad and depressing, but it was just an idea that I had. Besides, we can't _all_ have happy endings. Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I do not have the priviledge of owning Sonny with a Chance.

* * *

_SWAC4Life_ presents…

**~-*-~Behind the Yellow Curtain~-*-~**

_-A Sonny with a Chance One-Shot-_

Sonny Munroe buries her face in her greasy brown hair, sobbing uncontrollably into her dirty beach towel. She feels the room cave in around her, suffocating her gasping lungs and stopping her sharp breathing. The floor collapses beneath her, and she is falling, plummeting into an unfamiliar abyss, where nobody is beside her to hear her screams. Feeling nauseous, she clutches her stomach and moans in grief and agony, ignoring the teen heartthrob sitting at her side, cringing at her every cry. He cautiously reaches a hand out and begins gently stroking her arm.

"Sonny," he murmurs hypnotically, carefully scrutinizing her expression, "Sonny, it will all be okay, I promise you that."

The previous brown-haired beauty bleakly lifts her head from her clammy hands and gazes at him with glistening eyes. Her lips tremble fiercely as she stares at him with a questioning look in her eyes, daring him to reconsider his words. "I don't believe you, Chad," she whispers softly, her voice weak and raspy.

The blonde boy buries his face in his hands in aggravation. "Please," he begs in exasperation, "just believe me. There is logic behind my decisions. There is a reason why I'm doing this. Just trust me, please." He looks as though he will break down in tears as well.

Sonny is too busy avoiding his gaze to see the pain that is evident in his eyes. She weakly pushes him back, and turns her face away from his. At a loss for words, she sobs softly, her chest rising up and down in a jagged motion.

Her stomach churns, and she rushes to the restroom in a fit of hysteria, and she vomits into the toilet. Her dinner explodes out of her mouth in a horrifying mess, and she vomits some more. Miserable, and considerably weaker, she wipes the residue from the corners of her mouth and trudges back into the room.

After a strained silence, the palpable tension in the room becoming unbearable, Chad forces some words out. "Sonny, please just listen to me." He is unable to recall a time before when he has pleaded with a girl. "We're in this together, I swear. I stand by you, and I'm here to support you. I… I…"

She silences him with a finger to his lips. "Time for talking's over," she mutters, with a faint trace of amusement in her voice, at which he looks up hopefully. "I don't want to hold you back from your career and your reputation. But I c-can't believe you're doing this to me. And when I need you most, too!" Her words become more urgent and stressed, showing the agony she is suffering. "You said this w-wouldn't… wouldn't happen to us. I trusted you! Y-You told me… You pr-promised me…" Her voice falters trails off in despair, as she unsteadily gets to her feet.

"I-I have to go," she murmurs. "J-Just stay here and…and don't move." She sighs in defeat, like the final breath of a once-determined soldier. "And Chad," she says, turning to face him, "whatever happens, j-just know that it w-wasn't completely y-your fault… I've been thinking… of doing it f-for a l-long… a long time." And she walks away, thinking, and leaving him in the shadows.

She remembers those days when he'd pull her close, and bury his face in her hair and kiss her. She could faintly smell his cologne and she was in blissful heaven, if only for a short while. They were everything back then: inseparable, caring, and in love. The two of them meshed into one. They had been an "item". They were the always-magazine-cover-story couple: pursued by paparazzi, lacking of privacy, and the heart and soul and gossip of Hollywood.

After constantly bickering for what seemed like a lifetime, one of them had finally admitted their feelings for the other, and they'd started dating. Her cast and his cast and been strongly opposed to it at first, and she had cried over it. She had cried until her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and he had held her close and kissed her forehead. He had told her that he would never leave her. He had told her that he loved her. He had promised.

Sonny's feet pad to the kitchen, her eyes forever swollen from wailing in her room. She feels like a zombie, like she isn't meant to live on this planet. Her hand, trembling slightly, reaches out and grabs what she is in search for. She raises the object to her pale, thin wrist and presses on it, savoring each drop of blood that flows from her. She enjoys the sharp pain that flows through her arm, though it is insignificant to the excruciating pain that dwells in her heart. She wonders why nobody else feels the pain that she feels, and why nobody else is condemned to suffer like she does.

She remembers the love she felt for him, the love that she still feels. He had broken her heart, when she desperately needed him. He had left her stranded, all alone, on some deserted island when she needed someone to stand by her side and support her. She is lost, for he had abandoned her. Her lips tremble as she drowns in the forgotten memories, threatening to lead to another waterfall of tears.

She realizes, as she brings the knife to her other wrist, that he had been acting suspiciously for quite some time now. She winces from the pain in both her wrists and her heart, as she suspects that he never truly loved her. More pain strikes her chest, and her stomach growls in hunger.

Sonny instinctively brings a fluttering hand to her belly, sensing the child that dwells inside. The child that has just recently been abandoned by his father. She can picture him in her imagination: soft, windswept blond hair, and sparkling chocolate brown eyes, full of laughter and flawlessly beautiful. For a split second, she is content, but the moment vanishes as quickly as it came.

She thinks of the family that she always dreamed of having, but will ever have because of the heartbreak. In a fit of insanity, she feels the urge to plunge the kitchen knife deep into her chest. All she wants is to escape from the limitless terror that she is suffering. She wants to bleed to death. She wants to hang herself. She wants to be shot. It doesn't matter. She just wants to die.

Sonny slashes her arms, and her legs, and her stomach, gradually becoming weaker from all the blood she is losing. Faintly, she hears footsteps coming down the stairs, and she knows that they are his. In a hopeless effort to hide herself, she dashes across her spilt blood and slips, falling with an excruciating thud on her face. Her neck snaps back, and the agony multiplies.

"Sonny?" His melodious voice ventures through the endless darkness that she is feeling. "Sonny, what are you do…" His voice stops abruptly in shock when he sees her lying on the stone cold kitchen tiles, tears streaming from her face and blood gushing out from her body. Horrorstruck, he immediately rushes to her side and kneels in the pool of blood, cradling her head in his arms.

Sonny's eyesight is too blurry to see the rush of concern and care glistening in his eyes. She feels her body leaving her, and she sees the things around her getting darker and darker.

"Ch-Chad…" she murmurs, making an effort to reach up and stroke his cheek.

He clutches her hand to his heart and lightly presses his lips to her sweaty forehead. "What," Chad murmurs, his breath tickling her skin, "have you done? I…I… Don't die, Sonny."

Her eyelids flutter and her eyes begin to roll to the back of her head as she forces out her last words. "I had to d-do it… There was… nothing else t-to do… I…I never wanted it to end l-like this, Chad. I love you…"

He can't hold them back any longer. The hot, salty tears explode from his eyes and flow down his face as he meets her bloody lips with his, in a final, sweet, tender embrace. "I love you, too," he stammers, feeling his world crumble, "and I never meant… _any_ of the things that I said. I'm sorry."

But she is already gone, unable to listen to his words. Unable to forgive him, or hear his final, heartfelt apology.

Tears streaming down his flawless cheeks, Chad glances over at the weapon that took away the life of the one he loved, and their child. With trembling fingers, he picks up the knife and eyes it, considering stabbing himself to stop his heart from eternal bleeding.

_Behind the yellow curtain… there is a heart waiting to be broken._

_Behind the yellow curtain… there is a drama waiting to unfold._

_Behind the yellow curtain… there are lives waiting to be lost._

_

* * *

_

Reviews? Did it make you cry?_ I_, for one, thought it was pretty depressing. As a final parting word...

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!

SWAC4Life


End file.
